


Knock Knock. Who's There? Serious Conversation

by VexterDex



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Knock-Knock Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexterDex/pseuds/VexterDex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two snipers have a serious chat. And Wyoming tells knock knock jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock. Who's There? Serious Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, anyone reading this and that's looking for my AH series, I will get back to it, I swear. It's just with school being so stressful and some personal strain, I can't work up a good enough chapter. But I will as soon as possible.
> 
> Second of all, RVB fans hi! This fic is really just for me to add more Wyoming to the site, he's not nearly popular enough. And I also love the idea that as the team's snipers, Wyoming and North would probably have had ops like this. And that at some point, they would've had a serious chat. Plus I imagine that if Florida is the team dad, then Wyoming would be team uncle, there if you want some blunt advice. 
> 
> Third, North/Tex is an underused ship and I love it. Same with Florida/Wyoming. So this is also to indulge that. I'm sure there has to be other lovers of them here, somewhere.
> 
> Thank you!!

North groaned and stretched out his right arm, feeling the stiffness in his muscles. Beside him, Wyoming remained immobile, just like he has for the past three hours. North couldn't help but be concerned, Wyoming was never normally this quiet. Sure, the guy liked his peace, but this was new to North. He was actually starting to miss the jokes. Maybe he should see if there was a problem? Plus, the target didn't appear to be coming at any point, and North was really bored. He'd grown too used to South and York and Wash, constantly chattering into his ear. 

"Hey, Wyoming, you okay? You seem a bit........" North trailed off, unsure of exactly what Wyoming seemed to be.

"Knock Knock, North"

North sighed softly, maybe Wyoming was just not in a chatty mood. "Who's there?"

"Alaska"

"Alaska who?"

"Alaskanother question. You ever get a feeling that something terrible is gonna happen to the team?"

Well, that was unexpected. Wyoming wasn't the type to get concerned about the team. He cared, yeah, but not like North or York. He was more like Maine, showing his affection on the battlefield by saving your ass. Though, unlike Maine, he'd have a wisecrack for the occasion. The only person that Wyoming showed consistent affection for was Florida, and even then, it was subtle. A hand on his lap, leaning into him in the rec room, that sorta thing. This was completely new, and rather terrifying. 

"Nothing outta the ordinary. I mean, we're soldiers, something bad is gonna happen eventually, right? Why, do you?"

"I do mate, ever since the Sarcophagus heist, I feel like something big is gonna happen, and every time I see York and Carolina get all cosy, thinking that no one can see them, and I see you and Tex flirt like a pair of kids, and I look at Butch when he's asleep, I feel like we aren't ready for it. Wash and South remind me of kids, you know. Too full of energy and life for this. I feel like we're gonna get absolutely buggered old chap, and I don't think everyone survive."

Okay, now North was worried. Wyoming wasn't supposed to show fear. He was supposed to be invincible, up in his perch, the wind at his back, a head in his sights and a joke on his lips. Hell, even Maine's had moments of fear before, usually related to heights. But not Wyoming. Him and Carolina were supposed to be the hard asses, the unbreakable soldiers, the first two recruits to the Project. Wyoming has done things that North couldn't ever dream of attempting, made shots that were supposed to be impossible. Yet here he was, giving in to paranoia.

"Hey, man, you know we'll be ready. We always are. Carolina and Maine are armies in and of themselves, York's one of the most ingenious men I've ever met, Tex is a demon, Wash may be a dork, but he's a skilled dork, CT's got more skill then she let's on, South wouldn't let a little thing like death stop her, Florida's got more years in the army than Wash and CT have been alive, and you're probably the best non-Spartan sniper in the UNSC. We'll be fine."

"Maybe, mate, maybe. And you're not so bad yourself, you know."

A compliment now? North couldn't help but think that Wyoming might be insane. Or he's been listening to Florida too much. Either way, this was weird.

"See, we'll be fine. Nothing can stop us. And what did you mean, Tex and I flirting?"

"Mate, you two are almost as bad as York and Carolina, it's sickening. There's a betting pool about you two"

"Really?"

"Yup, Carolina, Wash and Florida have money on you asking her out, Maine and York have it on her asking you, and South and I have it on her losing her temper and beating you up before kissing you, because you're too dense to notice her interest."

"And CT?"

"Same as 479er, money on Tex beating South up then kissing you"

"Shit, man, is it that obvious?"

"The only thing more obvious is Wash's pet cat that he has his room. Next shore leave's in two weeks, take her to a nice restaurant or something."

"Maybe I will. Thanks Wyoming"

"Don't mention it mate. Now, knock knock"

"Who's there?"

"In"

"In who?"

"Insurrection convoy ten O'clock. It's time to go to work"

Maybe Wyoming wasn't such a bad guy after all.


End file.
